Weihnachtsüberraschung
by Samusa
Summary: Eine kleine Weihnachtsstory! Darwin will allen was Wichtiges mitteilen, aber keiner will zuhören. Frohe Weihnachten! Hö hö hö!


_Disclaimer: Ich besitze keine Rechte an seaQuest DSV und verdiene auch kein Geld mit dem Schreiben dieser Story…so tragisch das auch sein mag…_

_Widmung: an alle hier: FROHE WEIHNACHTEN! _

**Weihnachtsüberraschung**

**by Samusa**

Mitten in der Nacht wurde Lucas von irgendeinem Geräusch mehr und mehr aus seinen Träumen gerissen. Als er sich dann langsam dem Wachzustand näherte, wurde ihm schnell klar, dass er wusste, wer hier solch einen „Krach" machte. „Darwin, was ist denn? Ich komme jetzt sicher nicht zum Spielen vorbei." Er hatte seine Augen noch nicht einmal ganz offen und blickte seinen schwimmenden Freund vorwurfsvoll an.

Darwin schnatterte wohl irgendetwas vor sich hin und vollführte aufgeregte Bewegungen mit seinem Kopf, nur um sich dann erst recht nicht davon abzuhalten, weiter gegen die Scheibe zu stoßen.

Lucas blickte zum Tisch, auf welchem der Vocoder sich befand. Das Schnarchen aus der unteren Koje verriet ihm zusätzlich, dass Tony sich von dem Lärm hier nicht hatte stören lassen. Kurz überdacht war Lucas dann ohne Zweifel klar, dass es viel zu viel Mühe machte jetzt aus dem warmen Bett zu kriechen, zum Tisch zu gehen und den Vocoder anzuschalten. Das Computergenie seufzte. Darwin wusste doch, dass er die Leute nicht so spät noch stören sollte…

Der Teenager musste über sich selber lachen. Aus einem gewissen Blickwinkel wusste er ja auch, dass er nicht in fremde Datenbanken hacken durfte. So gesehen…

Er drehte sich zu dem Delphin. „Darwin, es ist kurz nach Mitternacht und es war ein echt anstrengender Tag, bitte warte bis Morgenfrüh, dann habe ich auch etwas für dich."

Lucas konnte sich gut vorstellen, dass der Delphin auch ohne Vocoder wusste, was der Teenager von ihm wollte, dennoch schien ihn das nicht zu interessieren. Es gab immerhin etwas Wichtiges zu erzählen…

Dennoch, Lucas hatte jetzt keine Nerven dafür und zog sich einfach die Decke über den Kopf. Er hatte gelernt Piccolos Schnarchen halbwegs zu überhören, da würde ihm doch so ein kleines Klopfen nichts ausmachen. Er brauchte schließlich dringend etwas Schlaf, denn er hatte den ganzen Tag mitgeholfen und versucht die seaQuest wieder fit zu machen, nachdem das System gemeint hatte, mal eben nicht mehr richtig funktionieren zu müssen. Irgendwelche Chips hatten ihren Geist aufgegeben und nun schipperten sie mehr oder weniger bewegungsunfähig im Ozean herum.

Und das an Weihnachten.

Es war bereits der 24. Dezember, nein halt, seit einigen Minuten schon der 25. und somit Weihnachtsmorgen. Eigentlich hätte die seaQuest schon längst im Heimathafen anlegen und die Besatzung in den wohlverdienten Weihnachtsurlaub schicken sollen, doch das hatte sich dann ja wohl erledigt.

Lucas luscherte unter seiner Decke hervor und erkannte, dass Darwin weiter gezogen war. Er grinste. Wahrscheinlich hatte sich sein Freund ein neues Opfer ausgesucht und war nun auf dem Weg zu eben diesem. Der Teen klopfte noch einmal sein Kissen zurecht und machte es sich bequem, sodass er in Ruhe wieder einschlafen konnte.

* * *

„Muss ich den Draht hier nehmen?" 

„Äh…keine Ahnung. Du kannst ja abzählen."

„Öh…Ene mene Weihnachtsmann, und du…bist…dran. Der blaue."

„Geht doch."

* * *

Darwin war mittlerweile auf dem Weg zu Captain Bridger. Es konnte doch nicht sein, dass keiner zuhören wollte, wenn er etwas Tolles zu erzählen hatte. Warum merkte denn keiner, was hier los war? 

Er hatte Bridgers Kabine erreicht und versuchte nun auch diesen mit dem Klopfen gegen die Scheibe des Aqua Tubes zu wecken und ihn dazu zu bewegen, dass er ihm folgen würde. Das konnte doch nicht so schwer sein. Nach nicht mal einer Minute zeigte Darwins Anstrengung bereits Wirkung und Bridger knipste sein Licht an.

Was war los? Wurde er wieder gebraucht? Er hatte sich doch gerade erst in sein Bett gelegt. Recht verschlafen blickte sich Nathan Bridger in seiner Kabine um. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis der aufgeregte Darwin seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog. „Darwin?" sagte er schließlich etwas verwirrt. Der Captain wagte einen Blick auf seine Uhr. Es war gerade mal zehn Minuten nach zwölf.

Müde und nicht besonders motiviert stieg Bridger aus seiner Koje und stellte sich vor den Delphin. „Was ist denn? Stimmt etwas nicht oder willst nur wieder spielen und hast deinen Spaß daran, die Leute am Schlafen zu hindern?" Bridger wusste, dass Darwin jetzt nicht wirklich antworten konnte, da er immerhin keinen Vocoder griffbereit hatte, aber sein Freund wusste sich auch so zu helfen. Darwin wirkte ungewöhnlich aufgekratzt und wollte ihm wohl etwas Wichtiges mitteilen.

„Schon gut, mein Freund. Ich komme zum Moon Pool." Darwin schien wohl verstanden zu haben und schwamm schon einmal voraus. Bridger schnappte sich währenddessen seinen Bademantel und wollte schon auf den Gang hinaus, als er, mit geöffneter Tür plötzlich stehen blieb und sich fragte, was er eigentlich jetzt machen wollte. Wurde er jetzt langsam wirklich alt oder was war los? Altseimer? Captain Bridger schüttelte über sich selbst den Kopf und schloss die Tür wieder. Was war nur mit ihm los? Wahrscheinlich war der letzte Tag einfach zu anstrengend gewesen, so wie für fast jeden hier an Bord.

Es tat ihm in der Seele weh, dass seine Crew das Weihnachtsfest nicht im Kreise ihrer Familie und Freunde feiern konnte, so wie es sich gehörte, doch er konnte nichts dagegen machen. Sie waren zu weit auf dem Ozean draußen, als dass es ein Shuttle von der seaQuest weg schaffen könnte oder eines vom Festland zu ihnen kommen konnte. Sie mussten also auf ein Schiff in ihrer Nähe warten. McGath hatte schon versucht alle Hebel in Bewegung zu setzen, doch waren an Weihnachten nicht allzu viele bereit, sich in eine kleine Büchse, auch U-Boot genannt, zu zwängen, um der seaQuest aus der Misere zu helfen. Es handelte sich schließlich nicht um einen Notfall, denn sie waren sicher und liefen bei Weitem nicht Gefahr hier zu verhungern.

Bridger selber war es so fast lieber, auch wenn er sich das nie selber eingestehen würde. Er hatte seine Freunde und Familie schließlich um sich und hätte unter anderen Umständen das Fest der Liebe gar nicht mit eben diesen Personen verbringen können. Er lächelte und freute sich schon darauf, Lucas sein Geschenk zu überreichen. So konnte er wenigstens zu sehen, wie er es öffnete.

Nichts desto trotz wollte Bridger alles Mögliche in seiner Macht stehende tun, um die seaQuest so schnell wie möglich Richtung Heimat zu lenken. Zunächst aber, legte er sich wieder in sein Bett, denn seine Müdigkeit arbeitete auf Hochtouren und zog gefährlich stark an seinen Augenlidern, die unerträglich schwer geworden waren. Er zog seinen Bademantel wieder aus und machte es sich in seinem Bett gemütlich.

* * *

„Wie viel Gramm Zucker müssen da jetzt rein?" 

„Nimm einfach zwei Tassen voll, das geht dann schon."

„Okay, ist der Ofen aufgeheizt?"

„Selbstverständlich."

„Der Teig ist gleich fertig, haltet eure Ausstechformen bereit."

„Alles klar!"

* * *

Wo blieb Bridger? Darwin schwamm ungeduldig den Moon Pool auf und ab. Das dauerte jetzt eindeutig zu lange. Der Delphin wusste, dass etwas mit der seaQuest nicht ganz stimmte, aber niemand hatte ihm gesagt, dass auch die Menschen an Bord zur Zeit irgendwie seltsam waren. Keiner wollte mit ihm zu Moon Pool kommen, obwohl hier doch so viel los war! 

Darwin versuchte es noch ein paar weitere Male, doch nie schien er Glück zu haben. Tim O'Neill hatte sich Kopfhörer aufgesetzt und versuchte wohl über Nacht sich eine neue Sprache oder so etwas anzueignen. Jim Brody hatte einen unerschütterlichen Schlaf und ließ sich durch Nichts aus eben diesem reißen.

Als Darwin auf der Brücke aufgetaucht war, hatte sich keiner dafür interessiert, was er ihnen zu sagen hatte. Der Vocoder war auch aus geblieben und Commander Ford hatte irgendwann einfach das Becken auf der Brücke geschlossen, damit der Delphin nicht zu viel Unruhe verbreiten konnte. Darwin hatte sehr wohl gemerkt, dass die Menschen nicht besonders fröhlich waren, was wohl mit diesem Weihnachten zu tun hatte, von dem Lucas ihm erzählt hatte. Dabei sollte das doch ein frohes Fest werden, oder hatte er Lucas da falsch verstanden?

Eins war Darwin jedenfalls klar. Irgendetwas lief hier ganz und gar nicht richtig.

* * *

„**Die Geschenke müssen noch alle unter den Baum."**

„Ist gut. Machen wir. Glaubst du, sie werden sich freuen?"

„Aber klar, wer freut sich denn nicht über einen schönen Weihnachtsbaum und tolle Geschenke?"

„**Habt ihr auch nicht vergessen die Namen auf die Geschenke zu schreiben? Wenn Jonathan Ford plötzlich Dagwoods Spielzeugeisenbahn bekommt, freut er sich unter Umständen nicht so sehr. Ho ho ho…"**

„Nein, wir haben aufgepasst. Es stimmt alles soweit."

„**Sehr gut. Und ihr habt den Baum auch wirklich sehr schön geschmückt."**

„Danke."

Der Bärtige lächelte. **„Ho ho…ich glaube die anderen sind mit ihren Aufgaben auch schon fertig. Dann haben wir ja alles rechtzeitig geschafft. Yury, Samusa, Moonshine, Jana, Jeanneund Moira,wir sind dann soweit und brechen wieder auf." **sagte er an niemanden direkt gewandt. Keine Sekunde später standen die sechs neben Kiddo und Snuggles, die gerade die letzten Geschenke unter den prächtig geschmückten Baum legten.

„Die seaQuest läuft wieder bestens."

„Und die Plätzchen liegen gebacken, duftend und lecker aussehend in der Messe."

„**Ho ho ho…wunderbar. Dann fehlt nur noch einer."** Der Mann mit dem frohen Lachen drehte sich um und schaute zu Darwin, der es nicht müde geworden war, die ganze Zeit zu beobachten, was hier geschieht. **„Frohe Weihnachten, Darwin."**

Woher kannte der denn seinen Namen?

„**Ich hab hier etwas für dich."** Schon holte er einen großen und besonders lecker aussehenden Fisch aus dem Nichts heraus und präsentierte ihn dem Delphin. Er wusste, dass Darwin die ganze Zeit versucht hatte die Crew zum Seedeck zu locken, doch der Weihnachtszauber hatte dafür gesorgt, dass niemand auf die Idee kam hier vorbei zu schauen, selbst wenn ihm dieser Gedanke gekommen war. Ebenso geschah es denjenigen, die unter Umständen seine Weihnachtselfen bei der Erledigung ihrer Aufgaben gestört hätten.

„**Lass ihn dir schmecken."** Der Fisch landete im Wasser und nach kurzem Überlegen hatte Darwin ihn sich geschnappt.

Als er wieder nach dem komischen Mann und den Mädchen schauen wollte, waren diese schon weg und nur ein ziemlich bunter Baum und noch buntere eckige Kisten waren zurückgeblieben. Was das wohl war?

* * *

Am noch ziemlich frühen Morgen meldete sich Bridgers Pal und riss ihn erneut aus seinem Schlaf. „Gibt es wieder ein Problem, Commander?" 

„Äh, nein Sir. Die Systeme laufen wieder. Es scheint alles wieder perfekt zu funktionieren."

Bridger glaubte sich verhört zu haben. „Das ist ja großartig. Wie haben Sie das nur hinbekommen, Commander?"

„Ehrlich Captain, ich weiß es nicht. Wir kamen einfach nicht voran mit unseren Versuchen alles zum Laufen zu kriegen und von einer Sekunde auf die nächste war es, als hätte es nie ein Problem gegeben."

Bridger lächelte. „Wohl ein Weihnachtswunder, was?" Der Captain lachte und hörte ein seltsames Herumdrucksen am anderen Ende des als.

„Da Sie gerade davon reden, Captain…"

* * *

Fünf Minuten später war Nathan Bridger auf dem Weg zum Seedeck und staunte nicht schlecht, als er einen nicht gerade kleinen Teil seiner Crew vor einem festlich geschmückten Weihnachtsbaum stehen sah und jeder anscheinend damit beschäftigt war, ein Päckchen auszupacken. 

Während Bridger dem Treiben noch erstaunt zusah, quetschte sich ein strahlender Lucas Wolenczak aus der Menge und eilte, noch in Bademantel, auf den Captain zu. „Frohe Weihnachten Captain!" rief er und überreichte ihm ein kleines Paket.

Bridger löste sich aus seinem Staunen und schaute zu seinem jüngsten Crewmitglied. „Frohe Weihnachten Lucas." Er lächelte. „Ist das für mich?"

„Es steht zumindest Ihr Name drauf, also nehm ich es mal an. Von mir ist es übrigens nicht, meines an Sie liegt noch in meiner Kabine." Er überreichte dem Captain das Paket, welcher es annahm, ohne auch nur daran zu denken es aufzumachen. Er war einfach zu sehr verwundert.

„Was geht hier eigentlich vor? Wo kommt der Baum her?"

„Der Weihnachtsmann?" Beide lachten. „Das weiß keiner. Es ist für ausnahmslos jeden von der Crew etwas dabei. Da hat sich jemand aber wirklich Mühe gegeben. Ich hab von einem riesigen Berg Plätzchen in der Messe gehört."

Der Captain musste wohl noch träumen. „Und keiner weiß, wer das hier hergerichtet hat?" Bridger konnte einfach nicht glauben, dass niemand mitbekommen haben soll, wie hier so ein Baum aufgestellt und die ganzen Geschenke darunter gelegt wurden.

„Hmmm…" machte Lucas. „…ich wüsste da vielleicht jemanden, der es wissen könnte." Kurz entschlossen marschierte Lucas mit Captain Bridger im Schlepptau rüber zum Vocoder und schaltete diesen ein. „Darwin!" rief er.

Kurz darauf erschien der Delphin auch schon und begrüßte die beiden mit einem ordentlichen Schwall Wasser. Leicht überrascht von diesem Empfang schauten sich Bridger und Lucas an. „Ist etwas, Darwin?" fragte Bridger.

„Bridger und Lucas wollten nicht mit Darwin kommen! Darwin klug, hat gesehen!"

So langsam kam Lucas die Idee, dass Darwin ihm letzte Nacht wohl wirklich etwas Wichtiges zeigen wollte. „Ups, tschuldige Darwin." Eine erneute Ladung Wasser landete in Lucas' Gesicht. Daraufhin sagte der Teenager erst einmal nichts.

„Darwin, du hast also gesehen, wer hier letzte Nacht diesen Baum aufgestellt hat und die Geschenke drunter gelegt hat?" fragte Bridger nun.

„Ja." war Darwins Antwort. Lucas und Bridger warteten, dass der Delphin weiter erzählte, doch dieser blieb stumm.

„Wer?" fragte Lucas schließlich, bevor er noch vor Neugier platzen würde.

„Großer Mann und Mädchen mit klingenden Schuhen."

Bridger und Lucas legten ihre Stirn synchron in Falten. „Großer Mann und Mädchen mit klingenden Schuhen? Was soll das heißen?" fragte Lucas.

„Kannst du sie noch genauer beschreiben, Darwin?" fragte der Captain.

Darwin wusste nicht, was die Menschen manchmal von ihm wollten. Es war doch völlig klar, was er meinte. „Großer Mann war…groß. Hatte lange Haare im Gesicht. Mädchen klingelten wenn gingen."

Bridgers Blick traf auf das Paket auf seinem Arm und auf das Glöckchen, welches an dem Geschenkband hing. Ihm kam eine Idee und er läutete das Glöckchen einmal. „So etwa?"

„Jaaa! Jaaa…" Darwin nickte.

„Verstehen Sie etwa was er meint?" fragte Lucas immer noch verwirrt.

„Nicht ein bisschen." Der Captain lachte.

„Ho ho ho!" übersetzte der Vocoder. Lucas und Bridger blickten überrascht auf Darwin. „Was hast du gesagt?"

„Ho ho ho!" wiederholte er. "Hat großer Mann gesagt. Ganz oft."

Der Offizier und das Computergenie blickten sich ungläubig an. Konnte das sein? „Was hat der große Mann noch gesagt?" fragte Lucas.

„Hat Mädchen gesagt seaQuest zu reparieren und Plätzchen zu machen. Was sind Plätzchen?"

„So etwas wie ganz besonders leckere kleine Fische, die es ganz oft nur an Weihnachten gibt." erklärte Lucas ohne lange zu überlegen. Er hatte schließlich Übung darin dem Delphin etwas zu erklären. „Captain, denken Sie sich gerade dasselbe, wie ich?"

„Wenn du dir gerade versuchst selber zu erklären, dass es den Weihnachtsmann gar nicht gibt, dann wohl ja." Beide blickten auf Darwin, der sie anzulächeln schien. „Ho ho ho!" übersetze der Vocoder erneut, fast fröhlich.

Vielleicht war da ja doch etwas dran.

ENDE

* * *

_Anm.: Na, vielleicht ein kleines bisschen albern oder gar kitschig? ;) aber was soll's! Es is ja schließlich Weihnachten! Und ja ganz richtig, ich hab aus uns allen Weihnachtselfen gemacht. Ich hoffe das geht in Ordnung... ho ho ho! Wer Lust und Laune hat, kann ja noch ein Review hinterlassen... fröhliche Weihnachten!_


End file.
